A Journey to a Frozen Kingdom
by oceanablu123
Summary: After Kristoff's village get's destroyed, he lives alone in the mountains. Until one day he stumbles onto something. Join Kristoff and he embarks a journey with some new friends to a Frozen Kingdom. This story going to be very different from Frozen so don't worry there's not very many spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Prologue

Kristoff lived with his father and his reindeer, Sven. His mother had gotten killed by an avalanche. So they lived in a Sami village called, Berk, away from the mountains.

Kristoff's father was an ice harvester. Since Kristoff was only eight, he was too young to go with his father. But he wished one day he would able to work with his father one day. So Kristoff and Sven played with their two friends, Hicupp and Astrid.

All four of them were best friends for life. Nothing could seperate them.

Until one day.

The Huns took over the village and destroyed every house. Kristoff never saw his father or Hicupp and Astrid again. He and Sven tried to look for them. Not one single person was in sight.

"No," Kristoff said with his face streaked with tears.

He buried his face in Sven's warm coat. Sven's head drooped.

"Help! Someone!" exclaimed Kristoff.

They set off, not know where to go.

Suddenly Kristoff saw an abandoned shack. They brightened up. From then on they lived there alone and isolated and hunting for food and survival.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Just letting you know, there are no spoilers from the upcoming movie, Frozen. Also there will be other added characters by me.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter 1

Eleven years later.

Kristoff's P.O.V.

Kristoff woke up to the sound of the birds that were outside of the old shack. He went to look outside. Ah, morning, he thought as he stretched his aching limbs.

Sven nudged him.

"Alright, alright. I'll get your carrots," said Kristoff.

He went inside and found a carrot in a cupboard.

"Here you go," Kristoff said, handing Sven his carrot.

Sven looked approvingly at Kristoff as he ate the carrot.

"C'mon buddy. We gotta find some food now," urged Kristoff, as he went inside the old shack and grabbed out his equipment. Then he shut the door and went off with Sven into the woods.

Ever since Kristoff had lost his friends and his family, he lived away from everyone, away from what used to be a village, Berk and in the mountains where no one was in sight.

Sven trod on a broken branch. Crack!

"Shhh. I'm trying concentrate," whispered Kristoff.

Then they came to a clearing. There was a deer standing there.

"Ah-ha," muttered Kristoff.

But as he began to pull the bow, a tiger came out of nowhere, attacking the deer. Kristoff let go of the arrow. It went straight towards the tiger and into it. The injured deer took off in a hurry.

"A tiger! Wow, this is a first!" exclaimed Kristoff, looking very pleased as he held the bleeding dead tiger to Sven.

Sven backed away, looked grossed out.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Sven as he began to get all of the blood out so that he wouldn't have to carry around all of the dripping blood into the shack.

Then Kristoff and Sven carried the dead tiger towards the old shack. Along the way he found some suitable grass for Sven to graze on. Then they went straight to the shack.

Kristoff prepared the meat and threw away all of it's guts and intestines. He kept the fur for a new blanket.

An hour later.

Kristoff and Sven settled down while Kristoff ate the meat and Sven ate some more carrots.

Suddenly the wind came through the window and chilled the whole shack.

Kristoff looked outside of the shack. Sven brayed.

"Yep. Defiantly a storm coming this way, Sven," said Kristoff, shutting the window.

Sven whimpered.

"Ah c'mon. It's not like it's gonna blow this old thing down," reassured Kristoff, patting the old walls of the shack.

The wind blew fiercely against the walls so much that the shack was swaying harshly towards the wind.

Sven backed away from the wall.

"Don't worry Sven. It'll stop eventually," Kristoff said.

Little did he know that the storm was coming from a far away, lost mystical kingdom in the middle of The North pole ruled by a powerful who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

Sven's P.O.V.

Sven looked at his owner.

"Seriously dude, the storm looks like it's getting bigger," he 'said.'

But of course his fellow friend couldn't understand a word he 'said.'

Kristoff stayed still while watching the storm come by.

"How can you just stand there? We're gonna get killed!" Sven 'yelled' at Kristoff.

Kristoff turned around.

"C'mon buddy, it's just a storm," reassured Kristoff.

"Right, just a storm," Sven 'muttered.'

Just then a crack of lightning went straight through the house

"Yahhhh! Sven! Are you hurt?" exclaimed Kristoff.

Sven nodded as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, c'mon. Don't give me that, 'I told you so' look. How was I supposed to know?" questioned Kristoff.

Sven just rolled his eyes.

Then another crack of lightning went through the house. It started to set on fire.

"C'mon buddy! We gotta get outta here!" ordred Kristoff.

Kristoff hopped on Sven and the two of the raced out of the burning shack just in time.

Few hours later...

"Oh no, no, no. Our house is gone," said a dismayed Kristoff.

The old shack was gone. All was left was two black poles that held up the bathroom.

Then Sven saw something. It was a silver coin. He nudged it to Kristoff.

"A silver coin. Hmm. Could be useful one day. Nice one Sven," Kristoff said, putting it in his pocket.

Sven nudged his partner again.

"What is it buddy," Kristoff asked.

It started to rain.

"Great. Now where are we gonna sleep?" complained Kristoff

Sven saw a tree that they could sleep under. Then both of the settled down and fell asleep.

They were very deep sleepers. That's why the two of then didn't notice a figure come by and place something on Kristoff's hand. Then the figure vanished into the shadows.

The next morning.

Kristoff's P.O.V.

"Ugh. Sven, I had a crazy dream last night that our shack burnt down," said Kristoff, half awake.

Sven nudged him.

Kristoff looked around.

"It wasn't a dream," groaned Kristoff as he picked himself up.

Kristoff and Sven wandered around, trying to look for food.

Finally after giving up, he flopped on the ground.

"Ouch," he said.

He looked at his right hand. A ruby ring with strange engravings was on his index finger.

"What the?" he exclaimed looking confused.

Sven sniffed it.

"Huh. I could sell it to get money," said Kristoff.

Sven shook his head.

"Alright. I'll keep it. But you won't you carrots anymore," replied Kristoff.

Sven looked at him.

" Let's try find a place where we can get food," Kristoff said.

So off they went to find food.


End file.
